Amy Johnson and the blast to the past
by roseduck
Summary: My first fanfiction. This is about a Potter-head going to the past. This is based on my dreams so I hope you enjoy!
1. Meet Amy Johnson

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy! **

Chapter 1 - Unicorns are awesome!

Amy Johnson was a Harry Potter fan. She'd read all the books, watched all the movies, and read tons of fanfictions. Everyday she would be thinking about Harry Potter. She was a tomboy, and her dream was to travel back in time, to the marauders era to be exact. Let me show you the day that her dream came true, just not in the way she planned it...

-St. Patterson Primary School-

- 12:15 -

RING! Everybody scrambled to get to the door. Everybody apart from a girl with long, golden hair and vibrant blue eyes. Amy Johnson was slowly making her way to the door, dreading the moment she stepped outside on to the playground. She always got called names for being such a big fan of Harry Potter. She got called 'nerd, idiot, ugly, loser..'.

She didn't have many friends apart from a few boys in her class. She didn't feel like hanging around them today.

When she walked on to the playground she suddenly felt like something was wrong. The feeling stopped just as some bullies in the year above came strutting over to where she stood. She started to turn away when the biggest and the leader of the group said, " Where do you think your going loser? " Amy spun back round and replied " None of you business. " All she wanted was to read a book ( Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix in fact ) in peace. Is it a crime to read a book in peace? Amy started to walk away again when all the wind got knocked out of her. Once again she turned back to face the boys and found the leader looking smug a few feet behind her. " Think you can get away easy squirt? I don't think so." He turned to his cronies. " Boys, I think she ought to be taught a lesson, don't you think?" He had barely finished speaking when Amy bolted away from them.

She didn't know where she was heading but her body kept on running. Her mind was thinking ' Why can't i go to another school like hogwarts? I'm sick of getting called names over and over again. ' Her thoughts were cut short when she tripped over her laces. She jumped back up and looked at her surroundings. She was at the back of the school where she usually went when she wanted to be alone. She dropped to her knees to catch her breath. She hadn't realised that she had a stitch at her side. " Why me? " She whispered sadly as her body shook with sobs. What had she done to deserve this?

Finally when her sobbing ceased, it was turning dark. She thought ' How long was I out here for?' Suddenly the air around her was getting cold. The sky was darkening and her heart was pumping madly. She could feel goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs. Amy got to her feet and looked in every direction. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 'What was happening? It's the middle of spring/summer, the temperature wouldn't just drop like-' Something was closing around her throat. She opened her eyes and now understood why it was cold. There, in front of her, was a dementor. Her brain was swimming in sad memories, most of them about being bullied. ' Loser, fat, ugly..' she could barely see or think about anything. Her mind was replaying bad things that had happened in her life.' Nobody likes you...' She quickly tried to think of the spell to drive a dementor away. 'Expecto patronum...' Well, it's worth a try, if a dementor is real, magic is real... "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Amy burst out, putting her arm forward. To her surprise, a unicorn came out of her hand and head butted the dementor. It flew of into the distance. She shakily stood up and took deep breaths. So many questions were bouncing around in her mind. She would think about that later. Amy took a step forward but found a football in her way. She picked it up but she was whisked away in a flash. She landed somewhere but her mind didn't register what had happened. This is why unicorns are awesome!

**If this gets at least 3-5 reviews I will make another chapter. Till next time.**

**-Roseduck**


	2. Stairs and Scares

**I couldn't wait for any more reviews so I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 - Stairs and scares

- A corridor in hogwarts - 5:13 AM

" Where are we going again? " Squeaked a pudgy boy with straw coloured hair. Four boys in Gryffindor were exploring the castle, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They were roaming the castle in the morning because they wanted to find easy ways to get to places. " We're not going anywhere, we're looking for easy routes to get to classes and the great hall. " Replied James. A boy with light brown hair piped up " If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you you know. " The other person in the group with shaggy black hair said " Who said we're going to get in trouble?" They didn't know however, trouble was coming right their way...

Meanwhile, not faraway was an unconscious person, still to wake. This person is Amy Johnson. You may ask how she got there, but even I don't know. She let out a soft moan. She opened her eyes and sat up, squinting in the sudden light. " Where am I?" She accidentally said out loud. Amy looked around and gasped. She thought 'I'm outside what looks like the great hall in hogwarts. Well it's either that the dementor was real or this is a good dream, because in this world magic is real, bad because nobody really wants to nearly have their face sucked off from a dementor.' She stood up and stretched. She had to find Dumbledore's office. Or at least find someone. Amy started to walk towards the stairs and made her way up. This was going to be a long journey...

- 15 MINUTES LATER... -

"You have got to be kidding me..." Amy moaned. In front of her was the gigantic hall of the moving staircases. How the hell will she find Dumbledore's office now? She was on about to take her first step but the staircase started to change direction. Oh great. Just great. She was thinking on just jumping off the landing but she didn't want to go away from the wonderful world of magic.

"Need some help?" A voice startled her from her thoughts. She spun around to face the one and only Sirius Black, as well as James Potter, Remus Lupin, and the traitor Peter Pettigrew. Amy looked quite calm on the outside but in the inside her mind was shouting : SIRIUS BLACK IS TALKING TO YOU IN HOGWARTS OMG! Amy replied "Oh,hello. I'm new here and I got kind of lost. I don't know the direction of Dumbledore's office either. Do you know the way?" She hoped that the answer was yes. She had to talk to Dumbledore about this...

Remus' POV

"Let's get back to Gryffindor tower because hardly anybody's going to be in the hall, also I'm tired and Sirius needs his beauty sleep." James told me, Peter, and a scowling Sirius. "Just because you don't have my perfect looks." Replied Sirius. We walked on, chatting about what classes were gonna be like and just talking.

A few minutes later we were near the moving staircases. "Have you read your text books yet? Because-" I was saying to Peter but cut short when Sirius stopped, so I stopped, then everyone stopped. I looked over Sirius' shoulder and saw a boy with a school uniform on that didn't look like the hogwarts uniform. He was around their age and stood by where the stairs would of been. He looked stressed and deep in his thoughts. Sirius asked him "Need some help?" I mentally slapped Sirius for not saying hello or something before he scared the hell out of the boy. As I expected, the boy jumped and stared at Sirius, then me, then James, then Peter. "Oh, hello. I'm new here and I kind of got lost. Front know the direction of Dumbledore's office is either, do you know the way?" He replied after a few seconds. I know the way, but not very well, I had to go there to have a word with Dumbledore about being a werewolf and all. I was just going to open my mouth to speak when someone behind us spoke. "You need to speak with me?" It was Professor Dumbledore.

-Back to no one's POV-

Amy looked at Remus to see him opening his mouth to speak when a voice she recognized spoke behind the boys. "You need with me?" Professor Dumbledore asked Amy. She noticed that he looked a lot younger, but just as wise than in the 1900's. Amy replied " Yes, please can I talk to you in your office, I need to talk to you about something that has happened." She looked at him with pleading eyes and it worked. He nodded and said "Follow me then." She looked back at the young marauders and said "See you around sometime." And she and Professor Dumbledore left without a word...

**Confused? =D**

**Shout out to Snow Fairy Love's Lil Sister- Unicorns are my favourite animal, so obviously I had to put it in a fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Dumbledore and sorting

**Okay guys, kinda weird chapter. Here we go!**

Chapter three - Dumbledore and sorting

- Last time - _I looked back at the young marauders and said "See you around sometime." And she and Dumbledore left without a word...,-_

They walked to his office in silence, until they got to the gargoyles, "Ice mice." Dumbledore said to the wall. Where the wall was, an arch way was forming. Amy's mouth formed an o shape. Magic is wonderful! They went up the spiral staircase and Dumbledore opened the door. She noticed his office didn't look so different from the Harry potter movies. Dumbledore took his place behind his desk and Amy took the seat opposite him. Amy started to speak. "Umm, professor Dumbledore, you might of already guessed that I'm not a student from hogwarts but, umm, it's kind of confusing. Also I can't reveal anything about the future, I've also already screwed up the timelines by being here and-" He put a hand up to silence her.

"I am guessing that you are from the future then." He answered calmly. "Could you please tell me what year you're from and how you got here." Amy thought for a moment then replied "Well i'm from the year 2014, and I'm not sure how I got here but I can tell you what happened before I got here. I was at school, a muggle primary school, and I wanted to be alone so I went to the back of the school." She purposely didn't mention the bullying and her breakdown. "I didn't notice that it was turning dark and then there was cold all around me." She shivered, remembering the flashback, a dementor getting closer, on about to take its hood down to give the kiss... She carried on "There are these books about this wizard in my time, that's how I know so much about magic. It was the middle of summer so the temperature wouldn't just drop in a matter of seconds, would it? I closed my eyes to think for a moment, but when I opened them a dementor was pinning me against the wall. " Her eyes were full of unleashed tears by now." I thought that well, dementors were real, so magic had to be real. I thought of the patronus charm, I put my hand out and said the incantation, and I made a patronus. It was a unicorn, and it drove the dementor away." When she finished talking about the dementors she looked up at Dumbledore and he looked impressed. "Not many witches or wizards, let alone a child can do the patronus charm. Do you know how you got from a school in 2014, to Hogwarts 1971?" She thought back to the dementor attack. There was something on the ground, a ball! "After the attack I went to take a step forwards when there was a ball in the way. I picked it up then I remember waking up in front of the great hall." Amy looked back at Dumbledore. He was deep in thought , probably about the magical ball. "Professor, so you think that the ball was cursed? " Amy answered a few seconds.

"Yes, however i don't know because I would need to see it first. Did you see if it came with you?" Amy thought back to when she had woken up outside the great hall.

"I didn't see anything round when I looked at my surroundings." They sat in silence, pondering over what could of caused a ball to send Amy back in time.

Professor Dumbledore broke the silence, "Well, for now you will need a place to stay, hogwarts would be suitable. How old are you Mr?" Mr? Was he kidding?

"Umm the last time a checked I was a girl. Oh yeah I'm ten, but I would of turned eleven in September." He looked at Amy then said .

"Please could I check if you have any spells on you, any curses could of been placed on the ball." Amy nodded and Dumbledore whispered something and clicked his wand. A tingling sensation spread through her body, head to toe. She was glowing gold and then it stopped. Some parchment appeared out of thin air and it was writing down a list of something. Dumbledore looked at Amy and said , "You have been put under one spell in particular that is for now irreversible. You are a boy." These words sent Amy's mind to a different place. Well she, no sorry he, was not Amy. He looked back at Dumbledore and said "Ok. Is there anything else?" He didn't really care if he was a boy.

"You took that more calmly than I thought. Anyway, no that was the only spell. Now, although you are slightly underage, you can stay at hogwarts. First you needed to be sorted." He took the old sorting hat of the shelf and took the stool out. Amy walked over and sat down. He put the sorting hat on Amy's head.

'Hmmm, a child from the future, I haven't had one of you before.' A voice appeared in his head. 'Hello Mr. Hat. ' Amy thought to the hat. 'Hello to you to. Now where to sort you. You have a thirst for learning, but I don't think Ravenclaw is for you no. You're ambitious but Slytherin isn't for you either. Loyalty and friendship , no, you have bravery, not many people stand up to bullies, let alone a dementor. Courage Lies deep in your heart, I think it better be... GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted out loud. 'Thankyou Mr hat.' Amy thought back before he hopped off the stool. Dumbledore clapped with a twinkle in his eye and then sat down behind his desk. Back to buisness. "Congrats on making Gryffindor, but I think you should change your name, don't you think. You will also need to tell people a story on why you turned up one day later than everyone else." Right so the date is 2nd of September. She thought of a name. Kyle seemed cool. "Can I be called Kyle, oh yeah my last name is Johnson. So Kyle Johnson. I was thinking this for my story. I was home schooled but my parents died, so I had to come to Hogwarts." He was lying, but he was an orphan now so it made sense. Dumbledore nodded and stood up." Now, school supplies. I think I will ask one of my colleagues to take you to diagon alley..."

**Shout out and thanks to :**

**Angelina Roongta**

**Gir240**

**SnowfairyLove'sLilSister**

**Thanks for following and favouriting!**

**Till next time**

**-Roseduck**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

"I will go and get Professor McGonagall to take you to diagon alley to get your school supplies. "Professor Dumbledore said to Amy, no Kyle sorry. He waved his wand and a corpeal patronus - a Phoenix - burst out of his wand. He looked at it and nodded, it was away in a flash. Dumbledore faced Kyle and said "Professor McGonagall will be here soon. Now, is there any questions?" Kyle had loads of questions, but those could be answered at a later time. One question was bugging him so he decided to ask. "Will the teachers know? I mean about me being from the future and all." Dumbledore thought for a few seconds then answered "Yes. I think they should know. You can not tell anyone unless i say so."

Just as he finished speaking the office door opened and Professor McGonagall came in. She said "Hello albus. Is this the new student?" She turned to face Kyle. Professor McGonagall walked over to the fire place and beckoned Kyle forwards. "Are we getting there by floo powder?" Asked Kyle. He had never been to diagon alley or used the floo network. What if he ended up in knocturn alley? On the bright side he was really excited on actually going to diagon alley. "Yes, I presume that you have never travelled by floo powder?" McGonagall said to Kyle. True, Kyle had never used it, but he was sure he could do it okay. "I've never travelled by floo, but I will probably be able to do it okay." Professor McGonagall nodded okay and went first. She stepped into the fire place, grabbing a hand full of the powder. "Diagon Alley.". She was sucked away in a flash of green flames after dropping the powder.

"Right. My go." Kyle walked forward towards the fire place, taking some floo powder. He stepped inside and said "Diagon Alley." He dropped the ash like powder and soon engulfed in warm, green flames. Everything around him was spinning. He closed his eyes and was soon spat out the fire. Kyle opened his eyes to see he was in the leaky cauldron. Professor McGonagall was waiting patiently near the door that probably led to the brick wall where the entrance to diagon alley was. They walked through the door and McGonagall tapped the bricks and to Kyle's amazement, the wall was turning into an arch way. They walked on, heading to gringotts. Suddenly Kyle's smile dropped off his face. How would was he going to afford his school stuff? They kept walking and reached the doors to the bank. Kyle lagged a little behind, wondering on how he could buy anything.

McGonagall reached the goblin up top and put what looked like muggle money on the desk. "Please could we have this converted to wizarding money." The goblin reached for the money, then did something under the desk then came back up. He put some coins on the desk and said." 30 galleons worth there." McGonagall took the money and nodded to the goblin. "You didn't have to professor. I-" Kyle began.

"I can do what I want Mr. Johnson. Now, time to get your school things." Kyle, with a big smile on his face, happily walked out of gringotts...

- 1 HOUR LATER -

"Hogwarts, headmaster's office, ice mice." Kyle said in the fireplace of the leaky cauldron. Once again, he was using the floo again. He gracefully hopped out of the fireplace in to Dumbledore's office. Kyle had just finished shopping in diagon alley. He put his trunk on the floor and looked for professor McGonagall. She was stood near the door. Kyle was on about to pick his stuff up when professor McGonagall waved her wand and the stuff disappeared. "Your trunk is in the boys first year dormitory. You will be sharing it with 4 other boys. Now follow me to Gryffindor tower." She walked out of the office and Kyle followed.

The trip there was silent, until they got to the portrait of the fat lady. "Gillyweed, is the password for Gryffindor tower." As soon as McGonagall said 'gillyweed' the portrait opened.

**I'm sorry I haven't done a chapter in a while, been quietly 're busy with school work and stuff. Thank you everyone for reading this so far. I will do another chapter soon. **

**-Roseduck**


	5. Settling in

**Sorry about no chapter for long time.**

Chapter 4 - Classes

She led him up to the boys first year dormitory and opened the door. "Thanks for today professor." Said Kyle who was now in hogwarts school uniform. She nodded and replied "See you in classes tomorrow Mr Johnson." She walked away out the portrait hole. Kyle opened the door to the dormitory wondering stuff like; 'Will they like me?' 'Will they become suspicious?' He stepped inside and all the boys heads turned to Kyle. He nervously started "Hi, I'm Kyle. I'm first year too. " He hoped he didn't look to foolish. Sirius stood up and walked towards Kyle. "How come you weren't at the sorting? I swear there wasn't someone in Gryffindor, first year who was called Kyle."

"I, dont really want to talk about it." He said looking down. He needed to keep to his story.

"Fair enough, welcome to our amazing dormitory. I," He said pointing at himself. "Am sirius, that person is james, next to him is remy, (shutup! Its remus!=()then he's peter." He finished with a casual smile.

He took another step and looked around the dormitory. It was cosy, 5 four poster beds with red drapes hanging off them, another door to the right side of the room, probably a bathroom, and a stretched semi circle window to the left. Was there any one else in this dormitory apart from the marauders? "Is there anyone else in the dormitory apart from you four?" He was sure there was no one else, but always good to check. Peter piped up saying. "No, just us. Though I guess the fifth bed is for you." He walked towards the bed and started to unpack. He thought back to the dementor was he able to do magic? He would of noticed before. He didn't even register James talking to him until now.

"Hey ,Kyle was it? Before you zoned off we were gonna tell you it's time for dinner." Kyle nodded and followed James out of the dorm and through Gryffindor tower. Ahead of them were Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Then something came to mind. "James, do you know the way to the great hall?" He turned to look at me and shook his head. "Well, not really. Remus has a good sense of direction though."

-9 AND A HALF MINUTES LATER...-

Infront of them was the entrance to the hall. So much for Remus's sense of direction...

**Sorry about this chapter being short, ive been tired lately. If you have any requests or questions go ahead and fire away. Might do a one shot soon...**

**-Roseduck**


End file.
